


Flaws of Humanity

by Wolf_Bean42



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Supernatural
Genre: Connor Needs A Hug, Crossover, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Jack Has Issues, Jack Needs a Hug, Jack has 3 dads, Jack thinks he's evil, Poor Jack, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Soulless Jack Kline, connor and jack talk, connor is happy, slight mention of Mary's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Bean42/pseuds/Wolf_Bean42
Summary: After killing Mary, Jack accidentally opens a portal to Detroit in the year 2039. Three months later, he's finally regained enough power to return home, but not before having a conversation with Connor.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Flaws of Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me and now it exists  
> Have fun reading it
> 
> *hands you shortbread* Enjoy!!!!
> 
> would also like to credit my friend for the title :)

It had been three months. Three long months since he had last seen his dads. He hoped they weren’t worried. Obviously they’d be looking for him, but he could handle himself. And they would be looking for him. Right?

“Hello Jack.” 

Jack turned and saw Connor standing behind him. The android brushed some of the sand away before sitting down. 

“Hi Connor,” Jack said. The sea was beautiful this evening. Golden rays flashed across it as the sun sank lower into the horizon. The sky was a deep pink, fading to blue above him.

“This is the beach where we first met,” said Connor. He spoke like that a lot. Like everything was a fact. Jack knew about Connor’s past, how he used to be a machine. But he was so human now, even if he sometimes spoke a bit funny, he acted just like anyone Jack knew.

“It is,” he replied. 

“And you are going home tomorrow.” Jack had to glance over at the android. He swore there was a hint of sorrow in his voice.

“Yes, I am.” The boy pulled his legs up to his chin and put his face between his knees. “My dads...they’re probably worried about me.”

Connor blinked for a second. “Probably?” he asked.

“Because...I did something bad.” Jack closed his eyes. Mary’s screams were so loud. “I never wanted to hurt anyone,” he whispered. Her voice called out to him. “I’m so sorry.” A single tear began rolling down his cheek. “I just wanted to be good, but… but I keep hurting people,” the security guard, “and I don’t know how to stop. Everything I do just causes more pain and harm and maybe I’m not worth-”

An arm wrapped around his back. The tears began flowing more freely as Connor pulled him into a hug. “It’s okay, Jack.” Connor thought back to Daniel. He was dead because of him. "I was once like you.”

Jack pulled away, wiping the tears away. “Really?” he asked through a sob. 

“Once I did bad things, like you. Because someone made me, and I didn’t think what I was doing was bad. Not until later. I killed people.” The android blinked again, this time thinking about the humans he harmed trying to help the rebellion. “I… I hurt people. And I didn’t feel anything. I believe what I was doing was good, or at least for a greater good.”

Jack hadn’t heard this before. “What happened?” 

“I met Hank.” A slight smile lit up Connor’s solemn face as he thought of the friendly officer. “He stopped me from going further, and taught me how to be good. He...he’s my dad.. And he doesn’t give up on me.”

Jack thought about his own dads. Dean, he gave Jack his first beer, and told him all about the greatest hits of his time. Cas, who was there for him from the beginning, who had believed in him from the start, someone who always knew he’d do good. And Sam. Jack smiled. Sam told him stories, from when he was a child. Sam knew Jack like no one else did. Sam had done things, bad things, and he loved Jack.

“I have dads like that,” Jack said.

“But you think they do not want you back?” Connor asked. 

“I… I hurt someone close to them.” Mary. “I killed her.”

“Jack.” Connor stretched an arm around the boy. “I know you think that you are evil. You are the Son of Satan, but people can change. And people can become good, even if they start off evil. After...after Hank took me in, I promised to be better. And it takes work, being good always takes work, but it is possible. And it sounds like your dads have made mistakes too. Nobody can be perfect, but we can all work to be better.”

Silence followed that. Friendly silence, where each was thinking about their own problems, but enjoying the companionship.

Connor got up and brushed his legs. He thought it would be best to leave the boy to his own thoughts. 

“Connor,” said Jack. The android turned back towards the boy. “Thank you.”

“I believe in you Jack.” 

The next day, Jack said his goodbyes and opened up a portal. Connor shook his hand and patted his back. As Jack stepped through the portal, he felt something in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw a small circle, slowly swirling in a blue colour. Jack clutched it in his hand as he looked around the bunker. The LED was cold in his hand, giving him a surge of courage while he began looked for his dads.

**Author's Note:**

> Yayyy!!!  
> I hope you liked it
> 
> I had spare shortbread, so here's some more  
> *gives you big tin*
> 
> I'll have some more things happening soon


End file.
